Konan (Earth-2356)
Konan was a female Force-sensitive Human rogue Jedi from Ame and founding member of the original Akatsuki. After Yahiko's death, she was partnered with Nagato, who had since taken control of Akatsuki, and was the only member to call him by his real name. After Nagato's death, Konan defected from Akatsuki and became the de facto Head of State of Ame before being killed by her former master, Darth Sidious. Biography Early life A Human female, Konan was born to a rural family of the war-torn and empoverished Outer Rim world of Ame. When she was young, Konan's family was killed during the Second Stark Hyperspace War, and she was left to fend for herself. Some time later, she was found by a Human boy named Yahiko, a fellow war orphan, and the two worked together to survive. Not long after that, Konan went for a walk and found a young, dying boy named Nagato and his dog, Chibi. She rescued him and brought him back to their hideout. Gradually the three became best friends. They eventually encountered the Sannin, a trio of legendary Jedi Masters consisting of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, who gave them some food. Konan impressed them by making an elaborate flower out of the paper wrappers left behind as a sign of gratitude. When Orochimaru suggested to kill them so they would not have to suffer the horrors of war, Jiraiya instead opted to stay and teach the three how to look after themselves after discovering they were Force-sensitive. Training under Jiraiya During their time with Jiraiya, he made a defense system composed of four planks, each with one red and one white side, attached to a part of a wall of the hideout they shared at the time with a string and a nail, each one above one of their names, which he called "Hop-In" planks. The purpose of the planks were that when they were in the hideout, they turn their planks to the red side and they leave, they flip their plank to the white side, so when a plank's on the red side and the person's not in the hideout, it means they could have been captured by the enemy and when a plank's on the white side and it appears that the person's in the hideout, it could mean that an enemy has transformed into said person and has infiltrated the hideout, along with a trapdoor hidden among the floorboards leading to a hidden room and emergency escape route he left just in case. After Jiraiya was confident they could take care of themselves with his Jedi training, he told Konan that she would be very beautiful when she grows up and to come see him when she turns eighteen. With that said, he left for Coruscant and the three continued to bring peace to their homeworld. Formation of the Akatsuki Over time, in 30 BBY the three became unofficial Jedi on their homeplanet, even creating their own lightsabers, and formed the Akatsuki group and became renowned for their strength and effectiveness, with news of their actions even reaching some of the Core Worlds. When their group became too big, they were forced to find another hideout, and leave their current one. When they were about to leave, two Iwa rogue Jedi attacked the hideout but Yahiko noticed in time and they used the escape route to escape. Through out their time together, Konan became close with Yahiko. During the Third Stark Hyperspace War, their group was approached by a mysterious man in robes calling himself "Darth Sidious". He offered to help them in their pursuits but Yahiko refused the offer, suspecting he only meant to use them. Civil war Through out their quest for peace, Akatsuki's ranks grew and became known throughout of Ame, so much so that Hanzo, the planet head, began to feel that Akatsuki threatened his rule so he approached the group and offered that they work together. The next day while on patrol, Konan was abducted by Hanzo's militia and was brought to the meeting where he ordered Nagato to kill Yahiko in exchange for her life. Konan cried out for them to flee without her, but they refused to leave her behind. Nagato was paralysed in shock by the order but Yahiko stabbed himself with the lightsaber in Nagato's hand and in a fit a rage, Nagato saved Konan by slaughtering Hanzo's subordinates. Accepting Sidious' earlier offer of support, Nagato and Konan were given the Darth title by their new master - Darth Pain and Darth Penumbra. Already under their new titles, Pain and Penumbra began a civil war within Ame, and as his messenger, Konan promised to the planet's inhabitants that he would bring change to their world and other planets. Nagato eventually killed Hanzo and Konan assumed his identity to make it appear to the galaxy at large that he was still alive and in control of Ame. Not long after, Konan and Nagato began recruiting S-rank rogue Jedi into the Akatsuki and started offering its services as a mercenary group to planets in the Outer and Inner Rims, earning the money necessary to fund its long-term plans. She aided in recruiting Sasori of the Red Sand and Hidan into the organization. In 23 BBY, the Akatsuki gathered and discussed Orochimaru's taking of Sasuke Uchiha, as well as the capturing of the Nine-Tails and the furthering of their plans. Personality Konan was smart, stoic, calm, and level-headed much like her partner, Nagato. As a child, she was bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful, in comparison to Yahiko's tough attitude and Nagato's sensitivity. However, the traumatic events since then have led her to become a very serious person, and she never spoke during Akatsuki meetings. Nevertheless, she has always placed the safety of her team-mates above her own. Konan had romantic feelings towards Yahiko, which were reciprocated. She did seem to be more empathetic than most other Akatsuki members, as she appeared sad whenever she was reminded of her past. She also expressed a great deal of loyalty and courtesy to Darth Pain, doing his bidding without question, looking out for his well-being and always having complete faith in his abilities. She acted as an intermediary between Pain and Ame, the planet's inhabitants having given her the title "God's Angel", because with her paper wings activated, she resembled one. She had the ability to read Pain's emotions without him facially expressing them, presumably as a result of having known him for so long. As soon as Darth Sidious ordered Pain to capture Anakin Skywalker, she could tell right away that there was something about the order that very much upset her emotionally deadened partner. After Nagato's sacrifice, Konan becomes fiercely adamant to protect Anakin, the person Nagato entrusted his mission of galactical peace to, even going as far as to proclaim all of Ame's loyalty to the Galactic Republic. She was equally fierce in defending Nagato's remains from Sidious going as far as to prepare herself for suicidal attacks against him if it meant protecting Nagato and Anakin from him. Konan was more of a realist than Nagato, as Sidious stated he did not expect Anakin's arguments alone would be enough to turn her against the Akatsuki, which she further elaborated when she compared Anakin to Sidious and realised Anakin was light personified while Sidious was darkness personified. Appearance Konan was an average sized Human female with short, straight lavender hair with a bun, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She has worn a large light blue paper flower clipped on her bun since she was a child. Her facial expression was usually neutral, though usually protested or looked worried when Nagato performed a technique that would debilitate him. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, with the word for "white". She also wore orange nail polish. Although she never removed her Akatsuki mantle in public, underneath it she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings. Her Ame Jedi forehead protector is on her right hip; she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as the standard Jedi sandals, with white high heels, inverting the organization's standard color scheme. Powers and abilities As an S-rank criminal who grew up in war-torn times, Darth Penumbra was undoubtedly a very powerful Sith. Her skills were held in high regard by her partner Darth Pain, and has been highly praised by her former Jedi Master, Jiraiya. She was also able to nearly kill Palpatine, with the latter only surviving due to using the forbidden technique Izanagi. As a child, Konan has had a natural talent for origami. She would go on to develop it into her fighting style, leading to the creation of the Dance of the Shikigami. This technique transforms her entire body and clothing into numerous sheets of paper that she can control, shape and change the colour of at will. She could create butterflies in order to gather information or travel long distances. She could harden her paper with Force to make weapons such as spears. She could restrain opponents by blanketing them in paper, and asphyxiate them if she wanted. She could make paper clones to fight in her place, and even hide explosive tags within them to catch an enemy off guard. Befitting her title as "Angel", she was able to form paper wings on her back. This allowed her to fly (though she was able to hover without them), as well as fire paper from the wings. Konan was also able to produce and fold enough paper to mimic environmental surroundings, such as a giant tree that she used for Nagato's base of operations. She was also able to disguise her paper as a lake in Ame, which when opened, sent her opponent falling into an abyss with six hundred billion explosive tags detonating for a full ten minutes. This technique forced Darth Sidious to use the Izanagi to survive since his intangibility would only last for five minutes. She was also able to disguise her paper as the lake of Amegakure, which when opened, sends her opponent falling into an abyss with six hundred billion explosive tags detonating for a full ten minutes. This technique forced Tobi to use the Izanagi to survive since his intangibility would only last for five minutes. Konan had a very keen intellect as she was able to quickly understand the process and reason behind the hop in, hop out system Jiraiya had created for them. In later years, she studied Darth Sidious' space-time Force technique, accurately deciphering how it worked and then did countless simulations in order to find the perfect way to kill him. Even Sidious expressed surprise that he was forced to rely on the forbidden Izanagi to survive her final assault at the cost of his left eye. Despite being made of paper, Jiraiya's Fire Release: Flame Bullet barely damaged her when hit by it. She could even overpower the same technique with her paper. Her paper seemed unaffected by water, as seen during her fight against Sidious in the rain. Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Konan. Category:Earth-2356